


Renovate or Relocate

by Street_Smart_Ally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Closer in Age than on the Show, Derek is a History Teacher, Domestic Fluff, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Love It Or List It - Freeform, M/M, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Street_Smart_Ally/pseuds/Street_Smart_Ally
Summary: Stiles is obsessed with HGTV and it will be the death of Derek.





	Renovate or Relocate

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Allison and this is my first attempt ever to write fic. Hope you like it.

Renovate or Relocate  
Stiles is obsessed with HGTV and it will be the death of Derek.

It all happened one afternoon when Stiles was home alone, bored. Two things Stiles should never be if Derek knew what was good for him. When Derek got home later that evening, he could smell his favorite meal being cooked. It was a split decision he made whether to continue further into the loft or just turn and run the other way. Favorite meals always equaled to Stiles being up to no good.  
“Stiles, I’m home” he said, shrugging off his jacket.  
“I’m in the kitchen”. Stiles yelled.  
As Derek walked into the kitchen, there was his boyfriend making a disastrous mess, but he knew the pasta sauce Stiles has obviously been slaving over will make up for it. He wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist getting a kiss on the cheek in return.  
“How was your day at school?” Stiles asked as straining the pasta  
“Oh, you know how it goes, with finals coming up, every student is asking for extra credit.” Derek sighed, turning Stiles around to give him a proper kiss.  
As they kissed, Derek thought of how truly lucky he is. He met Stiles on accident, when they collided into each other in the grocery store. Stiles, of course knocking over a display of glass jars, causing a bigger scene. After a few dates and a lot of misunderstandings, they have been together for 5 years, living together in Derek’s loft for 3. Once they pulled apart, Derek saw the mischievous look in Stiles eyes that he knew meant nothing good.  
“So how was your day off?” Derek asked walking to the fridge to grab a beer.  
“The usual. Got out of bed at 11, cleaned the bathroom, started my sauce, and watched hours of Love It or List It.” Stiles mumbling the last part knowing that his obsession always leaded to some sort of home improvement project he wanted to do but never got around to doing.  
“Love It or List It, aye? Was there a lot of complaining about small budges and big ideas?” Derek asked as he sat down at the breakfast bar.  
“The best part is they are doing a giveaway where the hosts come to your house and either help you find a new home or fix up the one you have now!” Stiles exclaimed flinging sauce everywhere as he swings the spoon as his talks.  
Derek spits out the swig of beer he had in his mouth, nearly choking to death.  
“Stiles. Please do not tell me you entered?” Derek asked as he cleaned up both his and Stiles’ mess.  
“They announce the winners in three months.” Stiles said as he plated up their plates.  
“At least if we won, it will be during my summer break and I won’t have to stress about everything going on.” Derek sighed as they went and sat down for dinner.  
“That’s the spirit.” Stiles claimed, taking a large bite of pasta, moaning in the process.  
Derek sighed, and dug into his dinner. It was the best pasta sauce Stiles had made thus far. He should really bottle this stuff, he thought as he cleared his plate in minutes, hungrier than he thought.

3 Months Later

 

Derek was returning from his mid-morning run, when he saw the mailman drop off the mail. As he waved at the currier, he jogged to the mailbox to gather the mail. As he walked up the stairs to their loft, Derek shuffled through the stack. Majority of it junk mail with a few bills, but the large, legal envelope is what caught Derek’s eye. As he walked into the loft, and he set the rest of the mail on the kitchen island, and took a closer look at the big envelope. On the outside, it was addressed to both him and Stiles, and the return address was the headquarters of HGTV. This was it. Everything Stiles has been talking nonstop about the last 3 months. As Derek opened the letter and read over the it, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Stiles picture being displayed.  
“Did the mail come yet?” Stiles asked without a hello.  
“Well hello to you too, Mr. Stilinski.” Derek huffed out as he grabbed a water from the fridge sitting down on the couch.  
“Good morning Derek. Now, did the mail come yet?” Stiles asked impatiently.  
“Yes. And to answer your next question is yes your HGTV letter came and yes they picked us.” He explained calmly to Stiles.  
“Are you joking around Derek?” Stiles asked, knowing damn well this is the third time Derek has joked about with him.  
“I’m being serious. I was going to send you a picture of the letter, but I might just wait and show you when you get off work.” He said with a wide smile stretching across his face.  
“DEREK HALE, YOU BETTER SEND ME THAT PICTURE NOW!” Stiles yelled, catching his breath towards the end of the statement.  
“Stiles, quit yelling or I’m going to fire you.” The Sheriff yelled in the background as Derek giggled at him.  
“Sorry dad. And hey, stop laughing at me. You know how passionate I am about my home improvement.” Stiles said as Derek continued to laugh at him.  
“Okay, I will send you a picture in a little bit. Now, get back to work before your dad fires you.” Derek said prepping the letter to take a picture of it.  
“Fine, but when we get home, we are celebrating. Love you Der.” Stiles said  
“Sounds like a plan. Love you too Stiles.” Derek said hanging up on the other man.  
He took and send the picture of the letter and got up to toss his bottle in the recycle. As he was walking to the shower, he got a text of Stiles smiling face and the slew of home improvement ideas Stiles must have been saving up the past 3 months. He chuckled at the 8 messages he got in a row before turning on the shower and stripping down. What has he gotten himself into, he thought as he stepped under the shower stream.

1 Month Later

The month after receiving the letter was chaotic. They had test filming, lawyers, producers and camera crews coming in and out of their home before they ever met the hosts. Unfortunately, with the summer break over, Derek was back at school during most of it, so Stiles has taken the night shift to accommodate the random people shuffling back and forth. But it was finally the morning they would meet the hosts and get what has been a nightmare turned into a dream.  
“I’m so tired.” Stiles yawned as he rolled back into his pillow.  
“Well, you signed up for this.” Derek said, pulling him closer.  
“Mmm, can’t we just go back in time before all of this started?” he asked nuzzling into the warmth of Derek.  
“Now, where is the fun in that? Let’s get up and I will make you your favorite breakfast.” Derek said slowly sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed’s edge.  
“Bring it to me when it’s done.” Stiles said, covering his head with the blankets. With a sigh, Derek pulled the blankets completely off the bed, causing Stiles to screech and curl into a ball.  
“You are the meanest person I’ve loved.” Stiles cried.  
“At least you love me.” Derek said, walking into the bathroom as Stiles throws a pillow at him.  
Later than morning they meet Hilary Farr and David Visentin of the famed Love It or List It. They seemed more relaxed in person that on television. As they started going through filming the showing of the house, Stiles rattled of a bunch of stuff that was wrong with the loft. Before now, Derek never knew about most of these complaints, and thought the loft was a fine living space.  
“One thing I want to change it the flooring in here. I’m tired of waking up to cold concrete, industrial floors. I want this place to be warm and more family oriented.” Stiles explained as they walked through the living space.  
“Well, that’s an easy fix. Just lay down wood flooring and problem solved.” Hilary said as they walked into the kitchen.  
“Look at this kitchen! It is so small. How do you expect to fix this Hilary?” David asked with disgust written all over his face.  
“Don’t worry dahling. I have a plan. Now show us the bathroom situation.” Hilary claimed as they walked out of the kitchen.  
They walked into the guest bathroom and examine the small but efficient bathroom. Next up is the master bedroom. They don’t say much about it except that the whole place was dark and needed more life in it.  
“Now comes the time to let us know, what is your renovation budget?” Hilary asked, patiently waiting.  
“Well for our renovation, we need the floors done, new paint, more counter space and storage space throughout the whole place. And the budget is $60,000.” Stiles said tapping his fingers against his thigh, nervously awaiting their opinion. Feeling the nervous energy coming off Stiles, Derek grabs his hand to soothe his nerves.  
“Now Derek, what will it take for you to move from this loft? And what’s the budget?” David asked.  
“Well, we will need a house with at least 3 bedrooms, 2 baths. A big backyard, something with a little bit of character. And if possible, next door neighbors not so close as they are now. For the budget, we would like to keep it around $400,000.” Derek said.  
“Okay, well both budgets and list of wants are achievable. Now we have our work cut out for.” David said before the director called cut.  
“That was great Derek and Stiles. Now comes the fun part. Do you have a place to stay while we renovate your house? If not, we can set you up at a local hotel.” The director asked as the sound crew is taking their mics from them.  
“We can stay at my dad’s house. It’s not like I don’t see him every day at work.” Stiles nervously laughs.  
“Good. Now that’s settled, we will take your house key from you and let you have the rest of the night to get your stuff together. Starting tomorrow, we will be doing the renovation. And once we are about half way done with the renovation, then David will take you out to look at houses. Once we are finish, you will have to make the choice legally off camera and the official choice on camera. I know it sounds backwards, but it helps move things faster.” The producer explained as everyone slowly trickles out of the loft.  
“Okay, well take care of our home like it was your own.” Stiles said as the producer and the last of the group leave.  
“I can’t believe we are doing this.” Derek said as he exhaustively sits on the couch.  
“Well, I didn’t think it would be this much.” Stiles said sitting next to him, laying his legs across Derek’s lap.  
“I didn’t think that much was wrong with the loft. I mean, I love it, so to hear them complain about it….And then you complain about the same things. Why didn’t you tell me about these things?” Derek asked with hurt in his voice.  
“Der, I never really felt that way until we got the letter saying we won. And then having them here, i-it just made me look through their eyes. I want us to make a home together and I feel like the loft is all you, with a little bit of me. You were all dark and brooding when I first met you and the loft still feels that way.” Stiles said wiping a tear off his cheek.  
Derek moves to pull Stiles into his lap. He never knew this is how Stiles really felt. Had he known sooner, he could have done something about it. This realization hurts, and Derek doesn’t know how to fix it.  
“Next time, we will talk through things instead of entering us into crazy contests like this okay.” Derek said, as they cuddled on the couch. That night they packed everything they would need for the following months staying at Stiles’ dad’s house. Sleep pretty much eluded each other that night, thankfully for Derek, it was a four-day weekend and Stiles always had the weekends off. 

6 Weeks Later

It had been a long 6 weeks without being in their own home. Derek and Stiles were almost at each other’s throats even with them working. This was a struggle neither one of them saw coming. But they were finally going out with David to see houses that were in their price range.  
“Okay, this house is in the same neighborhood as your loft, so the drive isn’t anything to complain about. Now, it doesn’t have the large backyard you want, but I think you are going to like this one. Why don’t you two go in and come out when you see everything.” David said as the couple moved toward the house.  
The house David was showing them was a brownstone, right in the middle of six houses. Derek loved the brick exterior, but knew it wasn’t Stiles’ style. It was the home equivalent of their loft from the outside but once the walked in, it was not even close to the loft. The foray was open and bright thanks to the large windows high above the door. As they entered, to the left was a formal sitting area/parlor, and on the right, was an office. In the middle of the hallway was the staircase that led to the second and third floors. Towards the back of the house was the massive kitchen that their own kitchen could fit into twice, and a mudroom/laundry room with a door that led out to a shared backyard.  
“I don’t want to share a backyard with our neighbors.” Derek said as they walked towards the stairs.  
“Yeah, that seems like a weird concept. Like they couldn’t have bought more land and made a separate backyard?” Stiles asked as they both ascended the staircase.  
On the second floor was the master bedroom with a beautiful master bathroom. The bathroom had a beautiful hand laid, blue and grey mosaic that complemented the light grey paint on the ways. The vanity had double sinks, new marble countertops. And right under a beautiful stained, faux window was the largest claw foot tub Derek and Stiles has ever seen.  
“My god, it’s the perfect mix of modern and vintage.” Stiles claimed getting into the tub.  
“It is rather beautiful. Too bad the stained glass isn’t a real window. The sunlight would have been perfect.” Derek marveled at the craftsmanship of said window.  
They continued through the second floor, looking at the two other bedrooms with an attached bathroom. Next, they headed up the stairs to check out the loft/attic space. It was roomy and could be easily converted into a fourth bedroom if needed. They made their way back outside to talk to David.  
“So, how do you like house number one?” David asked, his nerves getting the better of him when he starts to pace a little bit. A tic they must edit out of the show.  
“It’s a beautiful home, but I wish there wasn’t a shared backyard. I also don’t like how guests will have to go to the second floor to use the bathroom. If they are like me, they will get caught snooping in drawers so fast.” Stiles says that gets a laugh from everyone.  
“I agree. Plus, I don’t like sharing walls with my neighbors. Not the best option for when we eventually start a family.” Derek said glancing back at Stiles to make sure that was the right thing to stay since it will be on national television.  
“Okay, well now we have a starting point. This house it three stories, three beds, two baths is on the market at the higher end of your price range coming in at $390,900. Now that we can check this one off the list, Hilary wants you to go check in on the progress they’ve made on your home. How does that sound?” David asked in a fake enthusiastic voice.  
“Sounds great. Thanks David for showing us this house. Hopefully the next one will be even better than this one.” Stiles says offering his hand out. David shakes both their hands and heads over to the crew’s van before taking off.  
“Well, that wasn’t too bad. Let’s go see what Hilary has done to our home.” Derek says as they head for their vehicle.  
As they drive, Derek can practically see the anxiety pouring out of him. He grabs Stiles’ hand without taking his eyes off the road.  
“It’s going to be fine. We either get a brand-new kitchen or a brand-new house.” Derek said stroking the back of Stiles’ hand.  
“What if we hate how they fix our home and we can’t find a house we like? What if that happens and you start resenting me? And then we hate each other and we break up and I never find anyone after you.” Stiles explains in between his growing panic attack. Derek pulls to the side of the road and turns so he’s facing Stiles.  
“Why do you think I’m going to leave you?” He asked worried that somewhere along this whole process he did something completely wrong.  
“I don’t know. I just feel like we are growing apart and that you hate me for entering the contest in the first place.” Stiles said as tears stream down his face.  
“Stiles. Please look at me. I don’t hate you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You don’t need to worry about me not loving you because I’m nothing without you. Now, yeah, the contest hasn’t been easy, but we are getting through it. We will come out of this with a new space to live and continue loving each other.” Derek said, feeling the warmth behind his eyes. Pulling Stiles into him, they stay like this until Derek feels Stiles’ breathing normalize.  
“I’m sorry Derek, you know how I get sometimes. I really thought it was getting better.” Stiles said, slumping back into his seat, clearly exhausted.  
“There is nothing to be sorry about. You are getting better, it just takes time. There is nothing to worry about on my end. You are the only one for me.” Derek said getting the vehicle back on the road. As they drove Derek would occasionally glance over at Stiles to make sure he was doing okay. On the surface, he was okay, but deep-down Stiles was patching together trust issues, abandonment issues from past relationships. If Derek only knew a secret way to have those all disappear, he would use it in a second.  
They reached the loft to find Hilary impatiently waiting for them. As they get out, she walks towards them.  
“Now before we go in, I want to let you know about a little problem we ran into trying to renovate the kitchen. Apparently, there is black mold growing underneath the floorboards in the kitchen. We have a crew working to clean up the mold, but that means I am unable renovate the master bathroom.” Hilary said as the camera crew filmed.  
“Well, then we better take care of the mold. Maybe David can find us a better place to live.” Stiles said.  
“Was there anything else you needed us for?” Derek asked, ready to go back to Stiles’ dad’s house and be done with this day.  
“That is all. We will continue with the renovations and David will show you two houses tomorrow. We will be finished with everything in two weeks.” Hilary said. The director called cut, and they repeated the steps they went through earlier of having their mics taken from them.  
They were finally seeing a light at the end of a very long tunnel. What tomorrow brings could ultimately change their lives. After they finished with Hilary, they met up with the Sheriff at the local pizza place for an early dinner.  
“So, how’s the house hunting going boys?” the Sheriff asked stabbing at a salad he really doesn’t want.  
“We saw a beautiful brownstone but it shares walls with both next-door neighbors, which was on the list of things we don’t want.” Stiles said between bites of his slice of pizza.  
“Hopefully, tomorrow will bring better prospects. The brownstone had a few qualities we want but the cons outweigh the pros with it.” Derek said eating his salad.  
“Well, don’t get too pick. Maybe that Hilary will be able to fix up the loft, so you two can move out of my house.” the Sheriff said trying to grab a slice without Stiles noticing.  
“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy the company. I know you are lonely in that big ole, house of yours.” Stiles said eyeing the slice his dad was taking. He lets him take the slice, knowing the hassle Stiles can be sometimes.  
“Oh yeah, from the constant bickering you both do. Plus, other noises I wish I didn’t know about, the company is great. Now, when are you moving out?” the Sheriff asked with a smile to let Stiles know he was just messing around.  
“Soon dad. Hilary said they will be done with renovation in 2 weeks. You won’t have to hear the noises ever again.” Stiles said, winking at Derek.  
Derek felt the blush slowly creep up his neck and into his cheeks. He never thought this is where the conversation would lead to.  
“Sorry Sheriff. Hopefully there won’t be a situation like this again.” Derek said.  
“Don’t worry about it son. At least my son isn’t by himself. And thankfully I learned to knock or just walk away.” The Sheriff chuckled finishing his second slice of pizza.  
They finish their dinner with laughs and embarrassing stories. It was great to know that they will be moving back into a home of their own. But Derek just wishes it was sooner. They were staying Stiles’ childhood bedroom and the small full-size bed had nothing against their king at home. As they got back to the house, Stiles goes right to bed, exhausted from his panic attack earlier in the day. Derek moved in the kitchen and started grading this history report his students turned in a few days ago. He was already being hounded by the smart kids, wondering where the hell their grades were. After about 2 hours of grading and his eyes starting to dry out is when Derek called it quits. His students would just have to wait one more day.  
The Next Day:  
Derek awakes to the alarm blaring at an ungodly hour. Derek rolled over to see that it was in fact 6 am already, having gone to bed around midnight not helping the headache setting in. He snoozed his alarm and rolled over to feel Stiles not in the bed anymore. As he scrubbed his hands over his face, he could smell the distinct smell of coffee. So, without further motivation, Derek climbed out of bed, went to the bathroom and headed downstairs. Once he made it down the stairs, he heard Stiles rummaging in the kitchen. As he entered the room, he saw Stiles looking in the fridge, while pancakes cook on the stove.  
“How long have you been up?” Derek asked going straight for the coffee.  
“Oh, not too long. Probably about 2 or 3 hours.” Stiles said handing Derek the creamer as he went to flip the pancakes.  
“Jesus, Stiles. Why so early?” he asked as Stiles plated the pancakes, along with some bacon.  
“You know how I get after a panic attack. Sleep for a couple of hours and then I get all this energy. Plus, with the last two home showings today, I have a lot of things on my mind.” Stiles said, setting their plates down at the table.  
“Well, after today, hopefully everything will calm down.” Derek said holding Stiles’ hand.  
“Yeah, I hope so. Just eat your pancakes, so we can meet David on time.” Stiles said before digging into his pancakes.  
“You make a mean pancake. I think I’m going to keep you around.” Derek said as he finished his cakes and moved onto his bacon.  
“Thanks, and here I thought you were keeping me for my winning personality.” Stiles said flashing his biggest small.  
“Just eat your food.” Derek said failing to hide his smile,  
After breakfast, they both got ready and met David in front of a cute little bungalow. It was light grey in color with off white trim. The front porch looked remodeled and the windows looked new as well.  
“This is your typical 1930s bungalow brought into the modern era. Another two-story house, 3 beds and 1 shared bath. With the price coming in at $350,000, there is enough room in your budget to add a second bathroom. Why don’t you go in and check it out?” David said opening the door for them.  
As they walked into the house, they entered with a small living room on the left with a coat closet on their right. They walked the short hallway which deposited them in the kitchen, dining room and family room, being an open floor concept.  
“These cabinets look new, but the flooring will have to redone. And why did they paint the kitchen yellow?” Stiles asked looking around.  
“It’s not too bad. At least it looks like we have our own backyard.” Derek said opening the sliding glass door.  
“One positive. Maybe we can get a dog?” Stiles asked wagging his eyebrows at Derek.  
“How about we get through all of this before expanding our family.” Derek suggested pulling Stiles out the door with him.  
The backyard was a nice space. A covered patio, beautiful green grass, and a tall cedar wood fence surrounding the backyard. They go back inside and head up to the second floor. The stairs bring them to a small loft that’s lined with bookshelves.  
“Look Der, a new home for your books.” Stiles said running his fingers across the shelving.  
“There is more storage here than what we got back at the loft.” Derek said as they walk towards the master bedroom. It was a nice size room with a walk-in closet and a bigger bathroom with actual windows, unlike the house before. Unlike the last house, this one didn’t have the big soaker tub Stiles wants, but opted for a giant steamer shower. They look at the other two bedrooms, which were on the smaller side compared to the rest of the house.  
“Looks like we will have to rearrange this house a bit.” Derek said as they walked down the stairs.  
“Let’s hope the next one will be way better than this one.” Stiles said once they reached the door.  
“So, what do you think of this house? Now I want you to remember the price is $350,000, so though it has some flaws, it’s still in budget.” David said.  
“It’s a beautiful house, better than the last one but only having one bathroom isn’t what we want. We need at least two bathrooms, no matter the price.” Derek said.  
“You’re getting closer. Can we go see the next house?” Stiles asked anxiously  
“Of course, here are the directions. Hopefully you know this area better than we do because this house is a little bit out there.” David said handing them directions to the next house.  
“This is on the edge of the perverse” Stiles said looking at the address.  
“Well that’s way out there.” Derek said as they both got into their vehicle.  
As they drove out towards the perverse, the number of houses started thinning out while the trees became thicker. Later this month, the leaves will turn and it will be beautiful out here. They turn down a dirt road and come into a clearing in the woods. In front of them stands a huge craftsman with a wrap-around porch. The house was a dark gray house with white trim. The door was a nice, dark red that drew the eye in.  
“This house is two story, four bedrooms, four bathrooms and you get about 5 acres of land. The property line is backed up to the preserve so no worries about neighbors behind you. Now, go look at the house.” David said ready to be done with them.  
As they walk in they are greeted by a master staircase that leads to the second floor. To their left was a study with shelving running on all the walls. The study is connected to a formal dining room, which is connected to the kitchen. The kitchen has a modern vintage feel to it. The kitchen gave way to a family room large enough to fit two sectionals. The wall that looks out towards the preserve was all glass doors.  
“Derek, I think this is our house.” Stiles said unable to keep his mouth closed while looking out the glass doors  
“It does seem warm and inviting.” Derek said trying not to give away how much he loved this house already. But he wanted to make sure they knew the budget before getting their hopes up.  
Off the family room was a guest bathroom, along with the laundry/storage room. They go up the stairs that open to one of the bathrooms that two of the small bedrooms share. On opposite sides of the house were the two master bedrooms. Both similar layout, with enough room for their king size bed, night stands and a dresser. The bathroom in the larger master bathroom was both a soaker tub and steamer shower. A large sky light allows a ton of natural light to come in.  
So far, this house was everything they wanted. Derek was getting his hopes up and was preparing for heartbreak. They walk back to where David is patiently waiting for them.  
“I just have one question. How much is this house?” Derek asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
“The house comes in just a little over your budget at $430,000. Now it has been on the market for a couple of weeks, so we could probably be able to come in under asking price, but it won’t be under $400,000.” David said  
“Well, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be. We will have to see what Hilary has done with the loft before we make a final decision of course.” Derek said.  
“Yeah, plus we will have to come up with the extra money to cover this house, because obviously the others straight up suck.” Stiles said.  
“Okay, I will get in touch with the realtor to let them know you are ready to put in an offer. Now, that we are done with this part, both of you will go to the loft and see what Hilary has done to it.” David said.  
“Sweet, let’s go see our loft.” Stiles said literally skipping to the car. Derek just shook his head as he followed Stiles.  
Once they got to the loft, all the crews’ trucks were gone. Outside stood Hilary waiting for them once again. At least this will be the last time she would wait for them. They get out of the car and walked over to Hilary.  
“Alright boys, are you ready to see your new home?” She asked as she opened the door.  
Right away the loft looked automatically brighter thanks to the walls being painted little beiges and whites. The floors were brand new hardwood flooring. The windows looked like they have been professionally cleaned. As they walked into the kitchen and it looked incredible. Unlike before, the kitchen now had about double to cabinet and counter space. The cabinets were a beautiful black cherry with dark gray granite countertops. Now there was a large island where a random wall used to be. As Derek and Stiles walked through the house, they were in awe but Derek couldn’t get the last house out of his head. He knew it would stretch them thin to even consider what the monthly mortgage would be but he can see them living there forever and growing their family.  
“What do you think?” Derek asked as they walked into their bedroom sitting on the bed.  
“It’s beautiful but I can’t get the last house out of my head. It had everything we want. I know it’s above our budget but I think we can swing. Plus, with the department getting ready to open another deputy position, there’s a real chance we will be able to afford it.” Stiles said sitting next to Derek.  
“It felt like home. I didn’t want to tell you earlier until we saw the loft, but I don’t see us anywhere else.” Derek said turning to look at Stiles.  
“Well, I guess we better go break Hilary’s heart. At least she’s still getting paid.” Stiles chuckled as he stood up.  
They walked out into the living room to find Hilary and David waiting for them. This was the moment they’ve been waiting for.  
“After seeing all the houses and everything done to the loft, we both decided that we are going to List it. Hilary, you’ve done an amazing job with the loft but at the point we are in our relationship, it’s time that we move in an actual house.” Derek said.  
“Well that’s a bummer. Thought I had this in the bag. Oh well. Boys, enjoy your lives’ together.” Hilary said  
“I’m so excited that you picked to List the loft. The house you are interested is right for the two of you and the future you will have together.” David said  
“We just want to thank both of you for hosting the contest and coming down to California all the way from Canada. It truly means the world to us that we won this contest. Thank you again so much for this opportunity.” Stiles said shaking David’s hand and pulling Hilary in for a hug.  
Derek just shakes his head and laughs, shaking both David’s and Hilary’s hands.  
“If you are ever in Beacon Hills, you are both welcome to join us for lunch.” Derek said as the crew packed up for the last time.  
“No offense, but I don’t think I’ll be coming to California any time soon. Too many terrible drivers down here in the States.” Hilary said.  
“You didn’t even drive the whole time you were here.” David said as they both left the loft. Once the hosts were gone, the crew quickly followed suit.  
“I can’t believe we are buying a house.” Stiles said, sitting down on their new leather couch.  
“I’m just glad we came to this decision together and it didn’t take that long. Now we are going to have to buy new furniture because we don’t even have enough to fill half of the house.” Derek said taking a seat next to Stiles.  
“I’m just happy it’s over. Now we finally have alone time.” Stiles said with that mischievous look that got them into all of this mess in the first time.  
“I’ll race you to the bedroom.” Derek said shooting up and rushing over to their bedroom.  
“No fair, you had a head start.” Stiles laughed, trailing behind Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Derek age is 30 and Stiles is 26. If you haven't seen Love It or List It, it's a home improvement show where a couple will either have their home renovated or buy a new house. Hopefully you like my fic, leave me Kudos and comments if you want. Tumblr is Street_Smart_Ally.


End file.
